


Let it Snow!

by zombiekittiez



Series: Werewolf!/Vet AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Insecure Keith, M/M, Spending the Night Together, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Werewolf!Keith, but not like that, christmas fic kinda, i mean there's snow, trickorsheith sequel, true loves kiss, veterinarian!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekittiez/pseuds/zombiekittiez
Summary: In his defense, Keith has never had to track the phases of the moon before. It was something that prickled under his skin, an instinct for the time and the pull. This moonsense had wavered and all but disappeared under his humanity curse, and somehow Keith had not had occasion to glance at the ridiculous kitten-themed calendar Lance kept on the fridge at home for when exactly the full moon would land in December.Frustrating? Of course. But Keith hasn’t gone wolf in months! He dances in place, spinning just to feel his weight shift on four paws, delighting in the clack of his claws against the hardwood floor. Wolf-dog Keith scents the air- clean laundry, Shiro, a little dust- ooh, a stray M&M. Wolf-dog Keith licks it up from the floor.“Enjoying yourself?” Shiro asks, amused.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Werewolf!/Vet AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069388
Comments: 28
Kudos: 130





	Let it Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd af

Keith will admit that he has never been the bookish type, so when Shiro decides between his own ten years experience as a veterinarian and whatever recommendations the human doctor makes when Keith is drugged to the gills on the way to surgery that Keith needs to stay fully a people for eight weeks, he concedes.

But he hates it. 

He tries not to let it show, of course. Who cares if he feels like tearing his whole skin off, complaining won’t help. Keith’s lucky that Shiro’s even willing to consider giving him another chance now that the whole truth is out. The kind of person Shiro is, he’d probably plant Keith a pity kiss anyway, if he begged enough. And that’s the best luck of all because there is no way that Keith is going to be able to keep Shiro’s interest for eight damn weeks. 

Shiro visits Keith in hospital every day for the week he’s laid up post-operation because of course he does. Shiro would do that for anyone, most especially somebody as friendless and prickly as Keith. It doesn’t hurt that he’s more or less Shiro’s patient too, in his wolf-dog form. Professional responsibility and stuff. When Lance does him a solid and drives Keith home from the hospital a week later, Keith resigns himself to a long, lonely recovery time. He’s already told Regris and the others to find a new lead courier, and he’s got medical leave for now. Nothing for it but to adjust accordingly. 

Keith has ten tabs open on different employment seeking websites when Shiro walks into the apartment with a pizza and a smile. 

“How’s my favorite patient?” Shiro beams. 

Keith almost drops his laptop- he fumbles to pull it back up and winces when a sharp shock of pain twists up from his hip at the sudden movement. Shiro shoves the pizza box onto the counter before rushing to Keith’s side with a worried frown. “Are you alright? Here, let me help-” 

“What are you doing here?” Keith blurts out, caught off guard. 

“O-oh.” Shiro droops, pulling back. “I just- I thought you’d like to have a visitor. And something better than hospital food.” 

“I would. I mean, I do.” Keith tries to explain. “I’m glad to see you, honest. I didn’t think you’d come by is all.” 

Shiro’s brow furrows. “Your place is nice,” he says cautiously. “I have been here before, remember?” 

Keith flushes. “It’s not the place, it’s the company.” he mutters. 

Shiro pauses, then sits carefully next to Keith. His expression is somewhat sad and Keith has to glance away nervously when he speaks. It’s a stupid wolf-dog thing to do, but he can’t help it. “Keith. You do know that I like you, don’t you?”

Keith tries to smile. “I hoped so,” he says weakly. 

“If I like you,” Shiro continues patiently, “why wouldn’t I come see you?” 

Keith shrugs. “I’m not entertaining. All I can do is sit here.” 

“What else would you need to do?” Shiro wonders aloud. Keith smiles a not-smile at the ground. Shiro’s eyes narrow suddenly. “Wait. No. _No!_ I said coffee! Or a walk in the park!” 

“It’s fine, isn’t it? I said yes.” Keith says flippantly. Really, it was kind of cute seeing Shiro fumble over it at first but now his expression has an edge of hurt to it. “It’s not you,” Keith assures him. “It’s me. I’m not interesting.” 

“You’re not interesting,” Shiro repeats incredulously. “You’re a jewel smuggling werewolf-”

“Ex-jewel smuggling,” Keith corrects. “Ex-werewolf. Listen, I’m not good at conversation. The only reason Lance and I get on is because he does enough talking for three or four people so it evens out.”

“And you’re better at…” Shiro trails off, making a hapless sort of gesture midair. 

“Probably,” Keith shrugs. “Worth a shot, right?” 

Shiro digests this with a disgruntled expression. He stands abruptly and Keith thinks _there it is_ but he just goes to find plates and paper towels and comes back loaded with pizza. Keith digs in- it is _so_ much better than hospital food, not to mention that he’d usually limited himself to one or two slices before since that much cheese didn’t sit well in his wolf-dog stomach after shifting. Silver lining of being cursed to a human form, he figures. 

“You said you’re in love with me.” Shiro says, apropos of nothing. Keith nods around a mouthful of cheese. “So you want to see me.”

“All the time,” Keith agrees. 

“But you don’t think I feel the same,” Shiro continues. 

Keith hums and finishes his bite. “Can’t see how you would,” he admits. 

“But you’re not against me visiting.” Shiro clarifies. 

“Definitely not,” Keith grabs another slice. 

“Okay. I can work with that.” Shiro finally picks up his own slice. “I hope meat lover’s was okay.” 

“It’s my favorite,” Keith smiles. 

“Of course it is,” Shiro says fondly. “Let’s put something on while we eat.” 

~~

It was a good visit, more comfortable without nurses bustling in and the thin veil of privacy a literal curtain between them and a whole ward of other people. It had been hard on Keith, too- he might be cursed in his two-legged form but he’s wolfblooded and the sounds of all the machinery whirring and the smell of so many cleaning agents and disinfectants had made him twitchy and miserable. Keith hopes Shiro’s had a good time too- good enough to come back in another six or seven weeks, maybe, after the stitches are out and Keith has a full range of motion back. 

But that’s not what happens at all. 

Shiro visits often, more days than he doesn’t - even though Keith knows he’s got to be tired and busy and bored. Shiro doesn’t _act_ bored, though- he talks to Keith or they just sit and watch TV or read or nap and Shiro has a little smile the whole time, the same kind of smile he’d worn when he’d spent time with wolf-dog Keith before. Maybe his presence is soothing, like a pet? Whatever it is, Keith will take it. 

Lance doesn’t seem to mind the sudden influx of boss on his private time, either. 

“Shiro can move in,” Lance says candidly. “Any day of the week! He’s too good for you, ragamuffin.” 

“I know,” Keith replies. 

“No, hey, wait.” Lance frowns, leaning across the counter with his whole long limbed self. “You’re not supposed to _agree._ Then it’s not banter, it’s just me being an ass.”

“You are an ass,” Keith reminds him. 

“I’m your best friend, buddy, and don’t you forget it.” Lance points at Keith accusingly. “I better get best man at the wedding! I single handedly hooked you two up… somehow.”

“You know what? You’re actually right for once,” Keith admits. He fishes out his cell phone. “Let’s get Chinese tonight, I’m buying.” 

“Hell yeah,” Lance grins. “Order from the place on Holly, they have the best crab rangoon.” 

Still, Keith feels bad about Shiro putting in all the effort. He’s the one who comes by, arranges his schedule around Keith- buys dinner. He does end up talking it over with Lance on their Flatmate Fridays. 

“So it’s your turn, right? Do something nice for him in return.” Lance suggests between slurps of lo mein. 

“Like what?” Keith wonders. 

“Leave it up to Loverboy Lance,” his roommate brags, waving his chopsticks in the air. 

~~

Shiro gets home one afternoon a few weeks later to the smell of garlic and tomato and home. 

“What’s all this?” Shiro asks, surprised. 

Keith is in the kitchen, busily getting dinner together. “Surprise,” he calls over his shoulder. “Lance let me in with the spare. Now you don’t have to make the drive over. Had my follow up appointment today at the hospital,” he explains, tapping his bare foot against the newer, slimmer cast. “Walking cast.” 

“And you cooked.” Shiro melts a bit where he stands leaning against the doorway. 

“And I cooked,” Keith affirms, leaning down to check on the oven. He starts to reach for the oven mitts but Shiro gently moves him aside. 

“You’re still a little unsteady bending down, let me. Are they both ready to come out?” 

“Yeah,” Keith says, dropping down into a chair with a sigh. He’s a little sweaty, bangs sticking to his forehead. 

Shiro pulls out the bubbling lasagna and golden garlic bread. “I didn’t even think I had this stuff in the house. Keith, this is amazing.” 

“You… didn’t. I got a few things while I was out. Shredded cheese, a glass dish… laundry soap.” 

“You did my laundry?” Shiro asks, cutting the oven off. 

Keith winces. “Sorry. I guess that was overstepping.” 

Shiro shakes his head. “No, I… You just look a little pale.” 

“I’m fine,” Keith assures him. “I wanted to do something nice for you. I just haven’t been moving around a lot, I just need to push through and get used to it again.” 

“Did the doctor say that?” Shiro asks innocently, cutting into the lasagna and serving up two plates. 

Keith dusts his plate with grated parmesan and pretends he didn’t hear the question. He takes a bite. Not his best work, honestly. Could use a little more red pepper and maybe ten minutes less in the oven. 

“Sorry,” he says quietly, watching Shiro’s face do something complicated while he chews his first bite. “I think it’s just a little overdone. Time got away from me when I was cleaning the tub.” 

Shiro swallows. “Excuse me, what?” 

“Oh, the bathroom. I…” Keith trails off. They stare at each other a moment. Keith looks away first. “I’m sorry,” he tells the plate of lasagna. 

Shiro pauses, fork midair. He doesn’t look happy. Maybe he doesn’t even want Keith in his apartment anymore. 

“I’ll take an Uber home after this, it’s no problem,” Keith says reassuringly. “I’m sure you want to relax after work.” 

“That’s not…” Shiro pokes at the lasagna he’d been so excited for only minutes before. Keith really is no good at relationships. 

But maybe that’s a cop out. So he’s not good with people, so what. Shiro’s been trying, hasn’t he? He’s tried longer and harder to get to know Keith than anyone else he can remember. Keith should try too. 

“Hey, Shiro.” Keith puts his fork down. “Will you tell me what’s wrong? I think maybe I’m missing something here and I want to understand.” 

Shiro puts his fork down too, but his expression lightens a little. “I don’t want to pressure you,” he says. 

“Okay,” Keith agrees. “I won’t take it as you pressuring me then.”

“This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long time. I honestly had the worst day. It’s like that sometimes, being a vet can really break your heart some days. I was looking forward to going over to see you, but then… coming home tired to a delicious home cooked meal and a clean house, just able to sit and… be? I can’t even tell you how much it means to me. But I’d hate if you were thinking of all this as some kind of obligation just because I come to see you. I like seeing you, Keith. I… really like seeing you. I don’t want you to feel obligated to spend more time with me in any capacity.” 

“Shiro. I was trying to be your dog,” Keith rolls his eyes. “I’m happy with whatever attention you give me.” 

“I don’t want you to be my dog,” Shiro says firmly. “I want you to be my boyfriend.” He sighs. “Yet another sentence I never thought I’d be saying. And you think you’re not interesting.” 

“I _want_ to be your boyfriend,” says Keith, still reeling from the realization that this is an actual possibility. 

“Well… good.” Shiro picks up his fork again. 

“Good,” Keith echoes. 

The lasagna is, upon reflection, perfect. 

~~

Now that he’s mobile again, Keith even makes time to visit his Mom, a conversation he’d been putting off for some time. 

“You lost your wolf,” she says immediately upon seeing him. She doesn’t rush- nothing Krolia does is ever hurried or less than graceful, but she folds him into a hug that is more protective than usual, especially considering they’re in a Starbucks. 

“It’s okay,” he says, blushing. “He’s… well, you’ll meet him. Probably. We’re, uh. Waiting. Till my leg’s better.” 

“Wonderful,” Krolia says, kissing his temple. “I’d hate to have to kill him for you. That is one way, you know, but the Marmora wouldn’t like that at all. Think of all the paperwork and bribes involved in a cover up.” 

Once his pack is aware that his curse is temporary, Kolivan finds work for Keith in outreach, working with punkass cubs just coming into themselves. It’s a good fit, as much as Keith is loathe to admit it. None of these kits hold a candle to how surly and intractable he’d been a decade ago. 

“No more dogfights?” Shiro asks when Keith tells him, in that tentative way he has when he worries he’s overstepping. 

“No more dogfights,” Keith affirms. 

Keith gets the last of the stitches out a week earlier than anticipated. “I come from a family of quick healers,” he tells the doctor and Shiro coughs behind him. 

“So,” Keith says when they leave the hospital.

“So,” Shiro echoes. 

“We could wait another week,” Keith offers. 

“Do you want to wait another week?” Shiro asks, unlocking his car door. 

“I don’t want to wait another second,” Keith admits. 

Three days till Christmas, so maybe the timing could be better for them to succumb to the tension building between them, but Shiro wasn’t planning to fly home this year, preferring to schedule his vacation around his mother’s birthday in the summer. Maybe this is Keith’s Christmas present: a few leisurely vacation days to _finally_ get his paws on Shiro.

“Let’s get home,” Shiro suggests. 

“Yeah?” Keith asks hopefully. 

The look that he gets in return is smoldering. “I don’t want to have to stop unless you want me to.” 

Keith shivers pleasantly. 

Back at Shiro’s, Keith follows him to the bedroom. Keith leans against the closed door and just looks, eyes sharp even in the gloom of drawn curtains and early sunset. 

“I want you,” Keith says, almost shyly. 

Shiro pulls off his shirt and Keith looks him up and down. The air is already heavy with the scent of attraction. Keith pushes Shiro gently until he sinks onto the foot of the bed. Keith backs up a step before he strips off his clothes; Shiro watches him intensely. When Keith is bare he slides into Shiro’s lap. Shiro’s hands close around his slim waist, fingertips brushing, spanning the whole of the small of his back. 

“Baby,” Shiro whispers, pulling Keith down into a searing kiss. 

There’s a moment of confusion- a sweet stretch, like the satisfying crack of a back from side to side. Wolf-dog Keith slips off Shiro’s lap to the floor. 

“Oh my god,” Shiro breathes out. 

They stare at each other.

And Shiro begins to laugh. 

~~

In his defense, Keith has never had to track the phases of the moon before. It was something that prickled under his skin, an instinct for the time and the pull. This moonsense had wavered and all but disappeared under his humanity curse, and somehow Keith had not had occasion to glance at the ridiculous kitten-themed calendar Lance kept on the fridge at home for when exactly the full moon would land in December. 

Frustrating? Of course. But Keith hasn’t gone wolf in months! He dances in place, spinning just to feel his weight shift on four paws, delighting in the clack of his claws against the hardwood floor. Wolf-dog Keith scents the air- clean laundry, Shiro, a little dust- ooh, a stray M&M. Wolf-dog Keith licks it up from the floor. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Shiro asks, amused, as he changes into loungewear for the evening. Wolf-dog Keith trails after Shiro as he walks out into the living room. As soon as Shiro’s curled on the couch with the remote, Wolf-dog Keith heaves himself up to sprawl over Shiro like a weighted blanket, nosing between the couch cushions and the crook of his arm until Shiro relents and snuggles him. 

“Not how I pictured our cuddle session going tonight, but this is pretty nice too.” Shiro admits. “I’m going to give you _such_ a hard time when you’re a people again.” 

For a few hours, Shiro watches television and relaxes while Wolf-dog Keith keeps him company, idly petting Wolf-dog Keith and talking to him in low, soothing tones. It doesn’t matter what he’s saying- in wolf form, Keith can parse out human words when he has to, but here is safe and loving so he lets himself just be Wolf-dog Keith. 

“Oh, hey.” Shiro sits up a little to look out the window. “It’s snowing.” Wolf-dog Keith perks, hopping down and running over to the window leading out to the fire escape and pawing at it. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Shiro shakes his head. “It’s too slippery and you’re too big. We’ll go out the front like civilized… er… people.” 

Shiro wraps up in a few layers while Wolf-dog Keith prances excitedly by the door. “Don’t laugh,” Shiro warns. He opens a drawer in the table by the door, taking out a collar and lead. Wolf-dog Keith snorts. “What did I say, huh?” Shiro asks. “I got these before I knew you were, well… you. But it’s a good thing, this city has strict leashing laws. We don’t want to get a fine.” 

Wolf-dog Keith sits obediently, allowing Shiro to collar and leash him. 

“Good boy,” Shiro says, and does Wolf-dog Keith ever like that. “Hm, wonder if you like that all the time. We’ll have to test it out.” Shiro laughs to himself, shutting and locking the door as they head outside. 

It’s late now, snow falling in a steady gentle stream, blanketing the ground. Wolf-dog Keith snaps at errant snowflakes, pawing at the frozen ground and snuffling at the assault of fresh smells from Outside. 

“You’re so cute,” Shiro says, smiling. 

Wolf-dog Keith stiffens, turning a little toward the east. A moment later a faint howl echoes in the distance. 

“Oh,” Shiro says. He’s still smiling but it’s a little sadder now. “Is that your friend?” 

Wolf-dog Keith wags his tail but remains vigilant. Shiro bends down close and unsnaps his lead. 

“Call me tomorrow,” Shiro says, touseling Wolf-dog Keith’s ears and turning toward the building. Wolf-dog Keith sits back on his haunches and howls- a long low sound, that he’s okay, that he’s himself, that he’s happy and home. Kolivan and the pack’s reply is joyous and accepting. Business complete, when Wolf-dog Keith looks back up, Shiro is gone. 

His person has left him. Wolf-dog Keith has to choke back down a whine building in his throat. 

No. 

No, Shiro wouldn’t leave him. Not for always. People are soft and pink in the cold. Wolf-dog Keith should have noticed sooner. His poor human is cold and doesn’t even have a furry little somebody to curl up on his feet right now. 

Wolf-dog Keith approaches the door. There’s a coded pad at the front… but numbers are a lot to expect of a Wolf-dog, and one without thumbs beside. Wolf-dog Keith examines the buzzers for each apartment, then hops up on hind legs, using his nose to carefully press all of them. After a moment, the door gives a quiet buzz and opens slightly; Wolf-dog Keith noses it open fully. There’s a security guard at front, drowsing under the heater. Wolf-Dog Keith quietly slips past and heads for the stairs. He follows Shiro’s scent back the way they’d come and paws at the door. 

The door opens and Shiro looks down. 

“Keith?” He seems surprised, but the happy kind of surprised. It was a game after all! Wolf-dog Keith, unable to contain himself, leaps at Shiro who catches him, stumbling back into the apartment. “I thought… Nevermind. You want to stay, huh?” Shiro sounds a little wondering. Wolf-dog Keith licks his cheek. 

They curl up warm in Shiro’s bed, Wolf-dog Keith stretched across Shiro’s chilly toes. When the dawn breaks, Keith yawns and crawls his way up and under the covers to press against Shiro, warm and bare. 

But that is a story for another day.


End file.
